


My Scars Are Like Evidence Being Mailed To The Judge

by gnarlybastard



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: But at the same time they're, Caleb is Irish American so it was hard to write his accent, Excuse my poor excuse for humor, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I didn't expect it to be THIS long, I didn't want it to be so short and quick but it ended up long and a bit slow, I hope you all enjoy this since I put so much time into it, I included Major Character Death due to you dying most of the time, I know some people gonna see that word count and be like:, I saw and heard some research which looked similar to David's own, I spent HOURS on this because I had all these ideas and I had to keep deleting stuff, I was forced to write it and now I'm a tad bit behind in my school work lol, I was supposed to be doing school work, I'm just glad it's done and written, I'm not sure what else to put here, It's ok though, It's too late to go back and change it, OOP GOTTA BLAST!, So I just used a bit of that and yeah, The other survivors are not that fond of you, The reader is quite the weird one, This was written due to my current obsession with Daddy Slinger, You're a mess, and updating my other books, but this idea came out of nowhere and beat my ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarlybastard/pseuds/gnarlybastard
Summary: From the excessive number of times you got demolished in trials by that merciless handsome cowboy, what made you think catching feelings for him was a good idea?
Relationships: Caleb Quinn | The Deathslinger/Original Female Character(s), Caleb Quinn | The Deathslinger/Reader, Caleb Quinn | The Deathslinger/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	My Scars Are Like Evidence Being Mailed To The Judge

**Author's Note:**

> I love Daddy Caleb uwu

I watch the area around me for a certain almost silent threat as I kneel behind a haystack. I take a small moment to catch my breath before dropping my medkit on the dirt littered ground.

I need to do this quickly and perfectly. I can’t afford to waste any more time. As much as I don’t like it, we’re getting destroyed in this trial. The killer is showing us no mercy as usual but it’s something different about this trial.

It’s like my teammates and I are off our game or something. We usually tend to dominate a good amount of the trials we participate in but that doesn’t apply when we are going against the **new** killer, the Deathslinger.

I mean, I wouldn’t necessarily call him **new** anymore but he’s the most recent killer that has been added to make our trials worse. I’ve faced him plenty of times and he’s destroyed me in nearly every one.

It doesn’t help that his terror radius is nearly silent most of the time. A few times I’ve mistaken him for a new survivor and that resulted in a spear puncturing my chest. It’s pretty embarrassing.

I wrap the last of my wounds and close up my medkit, taking it in my hand and rising to my feet. Alright, I’m fully healed and feeling better. I should be able to do a lot now that I’m not injured anymore.

We have a total of three generators left but all of us with exception of me are on death hook. I could’ve been dead and sacrificed but the killer tends to leave us on the ground. Thankfully, my teammates are quick on their actions, not allowing me to bleed out for too long.

Now, to go across the map and find a generator to do. I’ve already wasted too much time running over here and healing when I could’ve allowed a teammate to do it for me. But I was too scared that he would find us.

I’m almost across the map when I see Jane get hit in the head by the gun the Deathslinger carries. I cringe as the sound of cracking fills my ears along with her cries and his grimy laugh.

I frown as I watch him chase after my scurrying teammate. I hope she manages to last long enough so that we could finish at least one generator. I spot one and run to it, being greeted with the sight of a tired Quentin already on the object.

He turns his head to look at me, shooting a small smile before facing the generator again. I take the spot next to him and began working. It was silent between us until he spoke up, asking a question. “Hey, did you happen to see the killer on the way here?”

I glance at him before nodding, “Yeah, he was chasing Jane into the big shed thing.” He hums, a thoughtful look on his face. Before I could question him, he spoke again. “I have a toolbox that I could use on this but I didn’t want to waste it because he tends to come back to gens rather quickly.”

Feeling the wires sizzle in my hands, I hurriedly drop one of them and replace it with another one and I feel relief wash over me when I successfully handle the skill check.

I clear my throat. “That sounds like a great idea. I think you should do it.”

“You think so? You sure?”

At his hesitance, I muster up my best smile and nod. “What do we have to lose?” He lets out a big sigh but nods too and lets go of the wires to open his toolbox.

I wonder what made him bring a toolbox. Not many of us use them anymore since the Entity did something to them where they don’t repair the generators as fast as they used to.

I remember Jake telling us that there were fewer parts in them which meant they would do less progress. He even told us that the parts were a bit better than the old ones. I wonder why the Entity did that and what else it would change.

It even changed the setups of some maps. They were places we could go and loop the killer for a good amount of time for almost all the gens to be done. I believe Nea called them, “infinites”.

The feeling of my neck prickling breaks me out of my wandering thoughts, I almost pull away from the generator but see that it’s almost finished. Quickly, I tell the other. “The killer’s coming but stay on the generator. We need to commit so it’ll be easier to get the other gens done. I’ll even take the down if needed.”

Quentin sends me a nervous look but he hums in agreement. I turn my head and look out the window to see where he’s coming from. I don’t want him to pull me off. I know that he’s facing me since my Spine Chill is going off but I’m not sure where from.

A skill check pops up just as I see his red stain. I successfully pass it and I pull away just in time to feel his hand on my shoulder. I turn around only to be greeted with a hit to the mouth.

I gasp in pain, running past him to hop through the window. I hurriedly hide behind the wall not wanting him to shoot me through it. The sound of a generator being done makes me let out a sigh of relief.

I’m so glad the plan worked even though I’m injured again. Unexpectedly, Quentin hops through the window and takes off somewhere. My eyes widen when I see the Deathslinger aiming for him through the window, the sound of the gun going off.

Fortunately, the hit doesn’t connect. I hear the sound of him reloading his gun and I slowly move away, hoping he doesn’t spot me. I freeze when he rounds the corner, walking towards the direction where Quentin went.

Wow, he didn’t see me? That’s so lucky.

As if he heard my thoughts or something, he turns his head, his body following a couple of seconds after. My eyes widen and before I could move to run away, there’s a spear through my chest.

He lets out that familiar grimy laugh as he reels me in but I don’t allow him to do it without a fight. I clutch on to the chain as my feet skid in the dirt. Remembering a tactic Zarina revealed to us, I used all my might and leaned to the left.

She said that the objects around us are helpful since she’s noticed that he can only use so much of his chain. I crash into a tree and it almost makes me lose my balance.

Hope fills my being when the chain breaks as he makes the sound of him being stunned. I take that bit of time and hop through the window, running to the pallet that I pray is there.

Yes! It’s here. I wonder how come Quentin didn’t use it. Never mind that isn’t important. I need to focus on getting away from this spot alive. My vision is starting to darken and I feel prickling in my belly. I need to mend.

I’m not the best looper but I’m decent enough to not go down too quickly. Soon he’ll realize that he’s wasting time with me and he’ll move on. Then hopefully, the rest of the gens will be done.

Without taking my eyes off the two places he could come through, I spit out some of the blood that’s in my mouth from when he hit me.

Seeing his red stain, I waste no time, backing up and slamming the pallet down. I won’t take the chance of stunning him again not that I’ll be able to anyways. He can get smart when it comes down to them.

I’ve seen the way he’ll just move away just in time to not get hit by the pallet. Then he’ll chase you around it for a bit, making you paranoid on if he’s going to hit you with his gun or harpoon you.

I see his lips curl into a smirk and my neck prickles. I move out of the way, hearing the sound of his gun going off. I dodged it just in time. I’ve learned my lesson by standing at pallets (even safe ones like this). His chain can go through walls and he can slowly make his way to you or drag you to him and then he’ll down you.

I move to peek but hear the sound of him breaking the pallet. My heart skips too many beats and I dead hard towards the window and hop through it. I quickly move away from the window, my head snapping to the right to see that his spear hit the tree next to me.

Clutching my now intensely prickling belly, I rush off towards the shed. With ragged breaths, I duck behind the wall outside of it. I wait a few seconds to see if my Spine Chill would light up and thankfully it didn’t.

I attempt to catch my breath as I get down on one knee to start mending. I sigh in relief when the darkness that lurked in the corners of my vision disappears. That’s another disadvantage I don’t need to bring me down.

I place my medkit on my knee, opening it. I frown when I see that most of it is nearly used up. I groan, closing it and rising to my feet. There would be no use in healing. I don’t have enough things to fully heal.

Now, to find another gen. I’m surprised another gen hasn’t been done already. I think I got chased for quite a bit, along with the fact that we did a generator right in his face.

As I’m reaching the area where the two generators are, I see the aura of a generator being completed along with the loud alert noise. Ok, not that I want to speak too soon or jinx us but I think we could actually get out this match.

A scream fills the air and that’s when I see the aura of a teammate on the ground. I hide behind a haystack, peeking out a bit to see that they’re inside a place we called a jungle gym. Then just like before, another scream is in the air and I see someone else get downed.

Wow, Nancy and Jane got downed in the same area. This is not good. I’m not sure which one is worse, him leaving them on the ground and heavily patrolling them or hooking them, resulting in only Quentin and I remaining.

Damn, this is an overwhelming amount of pressure put on us. I’m not sure if I’ll be able to do much since I’m injured. I find it funny that I only got hit in the mouth which shouldn’t affect me since it’s something so minor but I’m guessing to the Entity, it’s a big deal. It counts that as me being injured.

At least Quentin is fully healed. Well, I hope so. I don’t think he’s around since I don’t see him getting chased. So, how could I do this? Who should I help get up first? I’m guessing Nancy since she’s been downed the longest.

Maybe it’ll give her the chance to run away which will catch the attention of the killer and he’ll go after her which we leave me or Quentin to get Jane up and maybe heal her since when two people heal one other, it’s faster.

My heart twinges in pain when I hear the gasp of Jane and I see that her aura isn’t shown anymore which means she’s been picked up. Shit! I need to get Nancy up. Hopefully, she’s been recovering.

I limp the fastest I can to the jungle gym where she’s located to see Quentin already there, healing her. Relief washes over me and I help out. I would love to get healed but I know we won’t have time.

I know the Deathslinger is going to hook Jane and come over to where he downed Nancy. As soon as he hooked our influential teammate, we had just finished up healing Nancy.

She smiles gratefully before dashing off, us following. I know we shouldn’t run since he’s just going to follow our tracks but we don’t want to be in the same place. He’ll get us quicker for sure if we do that.

My heart jumps when Nancy and I end up in the killer shack together. Why did we have to think of the same place? My neck prickles and that’s when I know the Deathslinger is heading this way.

“Hide!” I whisper-yell to the brunette while limping my way as quickly as I can out of the killer shack to hide behind its corner wall. I pray to whoever’s listening that he doesn’t see my blood trail. I didn’t want to run since he’ll see the scratch marks and I won’t be able to do anything since the killer shack pallet is gone.

My neck prickles more intensely and that’s when I hear that familiar music filling the air which gives away that he’s here. I find it unfair that sometimes you can’t hear it and that allows him to sneak upon us.

Slowly, I move my head to the left to take a peek inside to see what’s going on. He’s just standing there…menacingly. I bet he’s highly confused right now. That’s good. Now, if he were to just leave, that’ll be awesome.

I watch as his face scrunches up before he whips around to face a locker. I’m not allowed to be confused for too long when he snatches the handles open, revealing Nancy. What the fuck! How did he know she hid in there?

I continue to watch, horrified, as he grabs her roughly by the neck out of the locker and plops her right on his shoulder. She cries out something squeaky, beating on his back while he carries her away.

I honestly don’t know what to say. I hate being negative but in a place like this how could you not be? I think me and Quentin are doomed. Well, unless he’s doing a generator as we speak. Maybe I could find him and take over his generator while he gets chased.

Going with that, I head back over to the area where the last gen was done. Now that I think about it, I think we got ourselves in a 3 gen situation. I remember Dwight telling us about it since he’s noticed it tends to happen a lot in our trials.

I guess we weren’t thinking about that this time.

I look up in the air to see if I can spot the flickering lights of a generator while I’m passing the jungle gym. I’ve taken a few more steps when I spot it. Hope swirls in my belly when I see Quentin working on the generator.

It looks like it's halfway done. I have faith that we could finish this. It’ll give us a better chance of us escaping and not put on those disgustingly sharp meat hooks. But then there is a chance of one of us dying. I’ll try not to think about it.

When he sees me approaching the generator, he pulls himself off it and I shake my head when I realize why he did such a thing. He shrugs and gets back on the bulky object. He wanted to heal me and as great as that sounds right now, we don’t have time for it. But it’s nice that he thought about it.

We have a teammate named Feng and she’s highly competitive. She **DOESN’T** like to lose. She hates setbacks and disadvantages. I remember her, Meg, Adam, and I was going against the Oni. We had learned from Yui that we shouldn’t stay injured since the killer feeds off the blood we produce. So, during that match I kept that in my head. Not too long into the match, Meg was sacrificed and Adam was in the middle of getting chased.

I was injured and bleeding heavily when I stumbled on Feng who was doing a generator in the back corner of the Yamaoka map. I asked her for some healing and she declined instantly, gesturing to do the generator. I actually pleaded with her since I was in so much pain and I was on death hook plus I was just giving the killer more blood to fuel the fury he goes into where gets to insta down us if we get caught.

She ignored me and I was left to comply with her demand. Adam had gotten caught and sacrificed. I guess the Oni knew exactly where we were located since he headed straight over to us. Feng threatened me to stay on the generator which ended up with me getting sliced brutally in the back, putting me in the downed state.

Feng was able to run away unscathed but unfortunately due to my lack of healthiness, I produced enough blood to feed him enough to obtain his fury. It took a good minute before he was able to down Feng.

I remember she exploded on me at the campfire when we saw each other again. She claimed if I had brung a medkit and if I weren’t such a noob, I wouldn’t have been injured and we could’ve finished the generator earlier to avoid either of us getting downed and sacrificed.

I mention that because there are people like Feng but then we have other people like Quentin who wouldn’t want you injured, no matter the situation.

“Thanks,” I whisper.

He raises his eyebrows for a couple of seconds before nudging me and shooting a small smile. “No problem.”

It’s not long before I feel the back of my neck prickling again. Shit, he’s coming this way and this generator is almost done.

But you know what? I’m not running away early. I’m committing to this generator because there’s a chance Quentin will get to escape and he deserves to!

And I think I can dead hard to stall more time since I know he’ll go for me first. The killer shows up and before he can grab for me, I use a bit of my remaining strength to dead hard out of the way. I then hop back on the generator.

I feel him pressed up against my back before I’m pulled off. I smile wickedly as I dangle off his shoulder when I hear the sound of the last generator ringing to life as the exit gates horns blare meaning that they can be powered.

I hear him growl before I’m dropped to the ground. I land harshly, a gasp escaping my mouth. I look up to see that he’s now chasing after Quentin.

Shit, hopefully Quentin does something that’ll make the killer give up on him, so, he can escape.

As much as I dislike being sacrificed to the Entity, I would rather that happen to me than Quentin. He’s done so much and he deserves to live.

Seeing the aura of him running around, I see that he’s not injured yet and seems to be doing good. Damn it, if only I had unbreakable! The next time I see Bill, I’m going to ask him can he teach how to use his perk. It’s so good in times like these.

Not that I’m expecting Quentin to get me up, I think I should just recover just in case. What if he happens to do that and I’m not recovered enough which will make his sacrifice be in vain.

As I’m doing that, I see that he’s now injured and heading my way. Could it be? Is he going to get me up? Why is he doing this? My thoughts were correct when he hops through a window, his hands snatching mine to bring me up to my feet.

That’s when I see his bloodshot eyes roll to the back of his head as something shoots through his chest, nearly hitting me. He’s pulled backward, back slamming against the window.

I take off with wobbling limbs before I can see him get smacked with the killer's weapon. I spot a bunch of haystacks and trees, ducking behind one of those, hoping he doesn’t follow my scratch marks. But maybe it’s a good idea since if my spine chill makes my neck tingle, I’ll be able to move away from this spot.

I can maybe make my way back to Quentin and get him up. I appreciate him getting me up but I want to return the favor.

Sadly, that doesn’t get to happen when I see the aura of Quentin disappear. That usually means he’s gotten up or he’s in the killer’s grasp. I have to go with the latter since I don’t think unbreakable can enable that quickly.

I find myself being correct when I see and hear him being hooked as the sound of his cry terrorizes the air. Damn it…

I’ve wasted a ton of time! I should’ve read that he was going to pick Quentin up instead of going after me. Now, I need to pick an option that’s either gonna screw me over or help me out.

There are two exit gates and I’m pretty sure they’re a good distance apart but then there’s the hatch. Should I risk finding the hatch or start unlocking an exit gate? If the latter, would I have enough time?

I can’t consider the hatch option anymore when I hear the sound of it being closed and the ground shakes making me almost fall over. I turn my head, seeing an exit gate that’s a few feet away.

I rush to it, immediately pulling down the latch. Hopefully, I can get it in time. The second bulb started to light up when I felt the tingling in my neck. Come on, come on…

I want this door open and if he wants me, he’s gonna have to pull me off because I’m not letting go! I mean, he totally could just shoot me but I won’t give up without a fight.

The music that fills the air when he fully appears too close to you starts up and I clutch on to the latch tighter, not looking back. I know if I do that, he’ll just hit me in my mouth again.

Even though it was expected I let out a gasp when I feel myself being snatched backward by my shoulder. I hear him mutter something incoherent as I’m placed on his shoulder.

Well, I tried.

I know Quentin is going to be so disappointed that I screwed up his sacrifice. I’ll be sure to make it up to him the next time we’re thrown in a trial.

I feel him start to move meaning that he’s walking to the hook. Even though I know there’s no way I’ll be able to wiggle out, I attempt to get out of his grip. That results in him growling, adjusting me a bit, holding me tighter on his shoulder.

I open my mouth to say something but close it, a small squeak escaping my lips as I feel his hand brush over my ass. What the fuck! Did he actually just...

I’m not allowed to think about it when I’m tossed on the hook, lightning pain showering over every part of my existence. I don’t think I’ll ever get over how **AWFUL** it feels to have a hook penetrating your shoulder.

I don’t even bother trying to fight the entity’s claws.

Not feeling any movement or weird shift in the atmosphere, I open my eyes I didn’t know that was closed, to stare into the white eyes of the Deathslinger. I blink in confusion, taking my eyes off him to slowly look around at my surroundings.

What the hell am I still doing here? Shouldn’t I be getting sacrificed?

I look back at the killer who’s standing right in front of me to see that we’re matching expressions. Wait, does that mean I can get myself off the hook? But that only happens when there’s another person alive...

And there isn’t.

“Hey.” I croak out. I’m not sure what I’m doing. The killer’s confused expression is now gone and is replaced with a glare. I ignore that and continue. “Do you know why I haven’t been sacrificed yet?”

My question seems to make him angrier as he hits me with his weapon which forces a cry out of me. I didn’t even do anything! Why hit someone when they’re already down and can’t do anything?

Weird shuffling behind me makes me crane my neck to the left and I see that I’m heading into the struggle state. Has the Entity malfunctioned? I’m pretty sure this isn’t supposed to be happening.

Out of nowhere, I come up with a plan and I almost want to punch myself for how dumb it is. But what do I have to lose?

“Uh, Mr. Killer is it?” I say, awkwardly smiling. That is so cringe and weird but I’m tryna get on his good side! He doesn’t say anything, he just stares at me, his glare still present.

“Can we talk about how you touched my ass earlier, what was that about?”

I didn’t know it was possible but his features scrunched up into something deeper. I think it’s hatred. My eyes widened when he moved the gun to his face and began aiming right at me.

Even though it hurt, I raised my hands in surrender. “My bad! That isn’t even what I was planning to say!” What is wrong with me?

It took a few seconds but he put his gun down.

“Let’s make a deal.” He still didn’t say anything, he just stared. I guess that means he listening.

“If I could get myself off this hook, would you let me go? You know…escape?” His expression morphs into disbelief before he let out that grimy laugh of his.

I frown. So, he thinks I can’t do it?

Well, he’s probably right but I’ll still try because why the hell not?

I reach up and latch my hands around the hook. With the power of anything I still have left in me, I lift myself upwards, trying to ignore the blinding pain. I feel sudden wind and that’s when my face slams into something hard.

I curse, holding my face. Opening my throbbing eyes, it’s dark. I then hear breathing and I move my face and look upwards to be staring directly into the eyes of the killer.

This situation only dawns on me when I’m knocked to the ground. Wait, did I actually get myself off the hook? Holy shit, no way!

I mean, I’m about to die anyway, so, does it matter?

I don’t even fight when he yanks me up by my shirt and plops me onto the hook. On instinct, I shield myself from the claws of the Entity but that doesn’t stop them from ripping into me.

Before I know it, I’m seeing the campfire in the distance. Well, that was a total and complete fail. I walk towards the light and see that there are three people seated on the two close logs we’re provided with.

It’s Dwight, Steve, and Zarina. I take the open spot next to Dwight as he blinks at me in curiosity. I wait until he asks his question. “What took you so long?”

This caught the attention of Steve and Zarina.

I rub the back of my neck. “It’s complicated.”

I almost laugh when they all send me pointed looks. I guess I shouldn’t have said that. I sigh, running a hand over my face. I then start explaining, mentioning everything, leaving out a couple of things. Like the part where the killer touched my ass and I ended up asking him about it, jokingly. I don’t think he meant to do it.

Dwight hummed, hand lifting to his mouth to bite at his nails. There goes his signature look. All he’s really missing his the nervous expression.

“I haven’t been here long but aren’t you supposed to die when you’re the last person alive and get hooked?” Zarina questions. Before I can reply to that, Steve butts in. “And then you said that you were on your first hook. I’ve been in that situation but the Entity still sacrifices me. I don’t get it.”

I shrug. “To answer your question Zarina, yes you’re supposed to die. Steve, I’ve been in a situation like that too. More than a few times and what’s happened in my most recent trial shouldn’t have happened.”

“Wouldn’t it be something if the Entity was dying?” Steve chuckled, shaking his head. Hmmm, I never thought about it like that. Is that even possible?  
  


“Are you sure you aren’t leaving anything out? I just don’t get how this could’ve occurred.” Dwight spoke, moving his fingers back to his mouth to continue nibbling on his fingernails.

Mentally screaming inside, I laugh and shake my head. “No, why would I do that?”

Dwight hums but nods, a thinking expression on his features. Steve looks away from me, his gaze now on the fire as Zarina does the same.

Why do I feel like I’m keeping a secret of some sort? I doubt that some little detail like that would help anything. My mouth doesn’t agree since it opens without my permission saying, “He touched my ass.”

I almost commit not alive when the three whip their heads in my direction, their expressions horrified. “What?!”

I clear my throat, putting my eyes on my lap. “It’s not what you think, I don’t know why I said it like that. He picked me up to carry me off to the hook when I struggled profusely and I guess he almost dropped me since he proceeded to tighten his hold on me and that’s when it happened.”

I choke, waving my hands in front of myself, having to look at the three of them constantly now. “I heavily doubt he did it on purpose though! I even jokingly asked about it and he got mad!”

“I’m not sure if I should be disgusted or amused,” Steve muttered, running his hands through his up styled hair. Zarina nodded, “Agreed.”

“I need to ask, what made you feel like you needed to include that? I mean if I were you…I would’ve kept it to myself.” Dwight said, looking mighty uncomfortable.

I facepalm, whining after. “I don’t know! I just felt like I was keeping a secret or something.” Is there any way I can commit self-deletion?

“Um, can you all like…not tell the others? I think I would actually die if people like David and Feng found out.” I say, peeking at them through the spaces of my fingers.

Feng already has something against me and I feel like she won’t ever let me live it down. She’ll just taunt me with it every time we meet. Then, David…sometimes the man could be **VERY** overwhelming. I know most of the time he means no harm but this man likes to joke around too much.

If he hears about it, he’ll tease me to literal death and I would bet he’d wait until we get put in a match together against the corpse of a killer and probably do something stupid. But then, on the other hand, he’ll probably be disgusted with me or something. I don’t know…it’s hard to tell with him sometimes.

“Uh, yeah sure.”

“Yeah, why not?”

“You’ve got it.”

I snatch my hand from my face, eyes wide and expression serious as I point my finger at all of them, moving it back and forth. “I want you guys to promise!!”

I ignore the way they send each other quick looks before nodding and saying this in unison, “We promise.”

I put my hand down, sighing in relief. “Thank you. I’m sorry for yelling. You know.. it’s just…yeah.”

They all nod, looking a bit disturbed but go back to what they were doing.

Not too long after, we were being called for a trial. We stood up together, walking to the spots where we wait to be assigned to the map. I looked off into the distance to see if I can spot who the killer could be but of course I can’t since the fog is too heavy. I don’t even know why I attempt it sometimes.

We only have limited time to pick our items and offerings. We could even change our clothing but I’m fine with my clothes. It’s nothing special like what the others wear sometimes. The other day (could I really call it day since we can’t tell the time here?) I seen Claudette wearing this sparkly dress with her make up done and hair out and curly. I’m sure if the killers felt anything besides murderous intent, they’d probably be distracted like a mofo.

But then there’s also times where if you wear the same outfit for too long or something among the lines of that, the Entity changes your clothing for you. I was a victim of it. I got put in a long-sleeved white blouse with a short black skirt and heels. I expected to be tripping every step I took since I’ve never really worn them before but surprisingly I was able to move in them like I was wearing sneakers.

The only bad thing was I had to be careful with my movements. Like, jumping off things and doing gens. I remember I was doing a generator with Ace and couldn’t close my legs properly because of how tight the skirt was. I also remember him blowing up the gen and I looked at him in confusion since skill checks are easy to pass when I peeped his face was slightly red.

I then saw his eyes set on something near me. I followed and almost passed out in embarrassment. The man was looking at my panties which were on full display due to the way I was positioned.

I tried my best to adjust the way I was crouched but any other position was uncomfortable. I ended up keeping my position like that but I kindly asked him to stop and he happily agreed but it wasn’t even 10 seconds later until I caught him again.

Guess who changed their clothing the next time they were available? You guessed it, me. That event happened some time ago but there are moments where I can’t look Ace in his stupid smirking face.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts as I saw Dwight returning to his spot beside me. I think he just threw an offering into the fire. I could do the same but what’s the point? Maybe he’s using something to obtain more blood points? Speaking of those, I know I need some more. I’m running out of medkits and the things that make them last longer.

Darkness takes over my vision and when it fades away, I see that we’re on one of those Swamp maps. Well, I’m ready to die. The mud makes it hard to run which results in a big chance of you falling and when it gets all over you, there’s no getting it off until you’ve died or escaped.

I remember having to use David’s muscle shirt to wipe the mud out of my eyes since using my hands and own shirt would make it worse since I was caked in it from head to toe.

It took a good couple of minutes to make the stinging stop and I’m forever grateful to the beefy man.

We’re waist-deep in the match when I realize how quiet it is. I turn my head to see the aura’s of my teammates downed. They’re near and crawling away from each other.

Just the what hell happened?

This is bad. **HELLA** bad! I’m injured and I know for sure she’s got them within eyesight and it’ll hard to help them up without getting caught myself. I move away from the generator when I hear the humming of the killer.

Covering my mouth with my hand to muffle my cries, I slowly make my way towards my teammate. I stumble upon Zarina and I move to help her up when I hear the sound of something going, “shink” and the feeling of my neck prickling.

I’m almost hit by the hatchet which embedded itself into the mud near Zarina’s head. I think if her eyes were any wider they’d bulge out of her head. I hurriedly help her up and move for the other two.

I successfully get Dwight up but when I move for Steve, I’m face to face (well not really since she’s so damn tall and huge) with the Huntress. Knowing she’ll swing at me with her bulky ax, I dead hard past her, and when I hear her let out a noise which meant she swung I know that it worked. I bring Steve to his feet but I’m not able to move when I feel crackling pain in my back which made me slump to the ground.

And…this is my death hook. Hopefully, they can get out now that the chances have decreased since I’m not there anymore. It’ll put way more pressure on them since that’s one less person doing gens and getting chased.

I’m not even phased when the claws of the Entity once again pierce through my body and right after, I’m at the campfire. I drop onto the empty spot next to Yui, who lifts her hand in greeting.

I copy her movement, nod my head to the others who do the same back.

“Who’d you go against?” Yui asked, leaning backward doing…whatever she’s doing.

“Huntress.”

“Did’ya make it out?” David asks, eyebrows raised. Jake, who’s sitting silently next to him, looks at me, I guess waiting for my answer.

“Nope,” I said, making sure I popped the p.

David hummed. “Well tha’s alright! Next ‘ime I see the daft cow, I’ll make sure ta give ’er the old two-piece for ya, yeah?”

I laugh but nod. “If you want to.”

“You can’t fight everyone, David. I’m pretty sure she’d eat you for breakfast.” Yui muttered, rolling her eyes while crossing her arms over her chest.

“She does seem like the type to break your limbs and feed them to you.” I say, thinning my lips when I can see the mental image.

David scoffed. “Jus’ cause the woman is bigger than me, don’ mean I can’t ‘andle ‘er! ‘ave I told ye lot the story abou’ the knob ‘ead I scrapped in me past life?”

I nod and from the corner of my eyes I can see Yui doing the same. I look over at Jake to see him nodding too. Damn…

It made David laugh awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head. “Nevermin’ t’en.”

Our trial didn’t last long, in a good way. David, the skillful bastard, did something to the killer we call the Cannibal which made him get tunneled the entire game.

Fortunately, we were all able to get out and I’m pretty sure that killer will hold that against us. Well, I know he will since a long time ago, he face camped me because I kept doing flashlight saves. That trial was my first time trying it out, I just wanted to be helpful. I didn’t mean to piss him off.

I could’ve gotten out that match but I missed the opportunity to use my Decisive Strike and was sacrificed.

Moving on, my next trial was against the Nurse. I was teamed up with Detective Tapp, Ace, and Ash. I won’t even lie; she was on our asses like how flies are on shit.

I hate that she’s always one step ahead of us. We barely got 2 gens done! Every damn time we’d be doing good on a gen, there she was! Shit got real when she began leaving us on the ground.

It didn’t matter that Tapp and Ash used their unbreakable because she swatted them down like they were pesky bugs. I hate going against her. I want to at least have a chance to survive.

The next trial didn’t go any better. We were put on that map that I think is called ‘the Meat Plant’. I was paired with Claudette, Kate, and Jeff. The Doctor practically tortured us that round.

I kept seeing those stupid illusions whenever I was working on generators! My mind knows they aren’t real, so, why does it constantly freak out when it’s shown?

Then his terror radius was stupidly loud which made it hard to see where he was coming from and where he was located. My spine chill kept going off and it made me even more paranoid.

And to put the icing on the cake he did something to the generators where the wires didn’t sizzle much and that is supposed to let you know that a skill check was coming up. You already know I blew up those gens so many times.

“Make sure you equip a medkit, noob.” Feng laughed, looking at me from her spot next to Laurie who sent her pointed look.

I rolled my eyes, lifting my hand to flick my middle finger at her. Laurie sighed, holding her forehead. I’m sorry Laurie but you can’t expect me to get along with someone like that.

I looked over at Nea and she looked annoyed but that’s her usual expression. I guess I was looking too long because now she looked creeped out.

I laugh, trying to mask my mistake and I look away from her. She makes a noise of amusement.

I guess I should make listen to Feng. I have a feeling this match will go bad.

I close my eyes, summoning my inventory and in just a few seconds, I had a medkit in my hands. I have a syringe and extra bandages.

We soon arrive at the map that looks like some type of laboratory. Man, the pallets on this map can be awful. Hopefully, some luck comes my way because I would like to escape.

Nea and I are halfway through a generator when I feel my spine chill go off. My heartbeat increasing its pace, so, it should be a stealth killer. I whisper Nea’s name and she glances at me.

I nod to the direction where the stairs are. She looks but then turns her head to me, eyebrows furrowed. I open my mouth to say something but a scream only comes out when I see the killer appear.

I can only watch in horror as he swiftly shoots Nea, dragging her off the platform we’re were on. I run to the big hole it has and jump in it, my feet colliding with the ground.

I race to the other side of the map.

I can’t believe I’m in another trial with the Deathslinger. I groan as my cheeks start to burn profusely. This is so stupid! Why am I so blushy? It’ll never happen and I don’t want it to!

He’s just like all the other killers! Plus, he’s an old rotting corpse! What could I do with that? I’m sure I’m better off with Ace and his flirty ways.

I raise my hand and slap my arm to discipline myself.

I need to stop. The Deathslinger is nothing but an enemy with a constant murderous intent. He couldn’t even laugh at the joke I made! Ok, no one would but he never shows anything outside of anger.

I stumble upon Laurie and help her finish a generator. Instead of going my separate ways, I follow after her. This map can get confusing and I think she knows where the generators are.

We had just settled on a generator when Nea’s scream rang in our ears.

I waited a few moments before getting off the generator to head in her direction. When I approach her, the claws are visible and ready to put her in the struggle state. I hurriedly take the female off the sharp object and start healing her.

She gives me a pat on my arm when I’m finished before running off. I turn around to go towards the area where I was on the generator with Laurie when I see that its aura is shown.

Ok, we’re doing great on the gens. We need to keep it up.

Maybe 10 minutes into the match, I’m wishing I never said anything because Laurie and Nea are dead, leaving me and the ‘wonderful’ Feng. She’s injured and so am I.

I’ve used up my med kit since I had to do a lot of healing this trial since I was hit a lot. I should be dead along with Laurie and Nea but I’m not and I feel weird about it.

He’s started a few chases with me and most of them he committed but the others he just downed me or left me. I don’t how to feel.

“He’s coming,” I whisper, dropping the wires and standing up.

“From where?” She whispers back, next to me looking around.

I shrug. “I don’t know but my spine chill is going off which means he’s close.” She frowns at me but huffs, nodding after.

He appears from the side I’m on and I push Feng to run as I hear the sound of his gun going off. Yes! He missed. That gives us a good chance of getting away to a better place.

“Stop following me you noob! You’re practically handing him the win right now!” I roll my eyes as I take a left and enter a room with upstairs. Would it be wrong to do just that?

I mean, this trial is practically in his favor. We have two gens left and he’s literally chasing both of us! A part of me wants to surrender but the other part knows I’m better than that.

I’m crouched on the stairs when I hear Feng’s cry. Dang, she’s downed.

What should I do? I could either leave her on the ground and look for hatch or I could wait until she recovers and get her up, hoping he’s not around to down me.

I’m going with the first option. He’s probably patrolling her heavily anyways.

Sorry, not sorry Feng!

I creep slowly down the stairs, pissed at the way it’s making so much noise. I peek out the doors and when the coast is clear, I exit and start limping down the hallway.

My neck tingles and I’m not allowed to run when he appears in front of me. I get one good look at his glare deepened face before he attacks me with his weapon.

I’m not sure how he found me but oh well, I tried.

I slowly turn around when he steps over me, padding down the hallway. Just what is he gonna do? I’m ready to get out of here. He already beat us! What more does he want?

I look for Feng’s aura and I see it for one second before it disappears and just like that she’s hooked and sacrificed. Maybe I should look for the hatch? But by the time he comes back to get me, I won’t even be able to make it far.

My thoughts are crushed when endgame starts making the ground shake as it lights up with streaks of red and orange. He comes back about a minute later and scoops me up on his shoulder.

Don’t think about it.

Don’t think about it.

Don’t think about it.

Do not think about it!

My mind betrays itself and the scenario runs through my mind. What if I were to wiggle like I did the other time and he touches my ass again? I’m not sure why I would want that to happen.

He’s a fucking walking corpse for crying out loud! I will not be attracted to him! I will not. I will not. I will not. I will not. I can’t. He hasn’t even done anything for me to feel like this.

I suddenly hear him mutter something before I’m dropped to the ground.

I look around to see that we are located at an exit gate. Just what is going on? I watch as he whacks the handle with his gun and then gestures at me.

Is he doing what I think he is?

He then picks me up and stands still. Testing the waters, I start wiggling. 10 seconds later, I fall out of his grasp. This is all so weird. I can’t believe this is happening.

Holding my bleeding stomach, I turn around to look up at the giant of a man. He looks down at me, glare present but not so deep as it usually is.

He grumbles something, nudging me.

Hesitantly, I turn around to face the exit gate and use my hand to pull down the latch. Still not sure about this, I watch him with a face of confusion. Why is he doing this?

Will he actually let me go?

If only he could talk then I could get some answers!

The exit gates make a noise and it opens. He grumbles something again, nudging me. Slowly but unsurely, I enter the gate and try to ignore the feeling of him close behind me.

I stop just two steps away from entering the barrier and spin around.

“You’re actually letting me escape?” I ask. I don’t want to push my luck but I just feel the need to get to say something. This is all too weird. I have to be dreaming.

He nods stiffly and nudges me but I stand my ground. A thought then crosses my mind and my face burns severely. Hearing him growl, I know he’s getting impatient.

Taking in a deep breath, I let it out a few seconds after and take the chance. I envelop him in my arms, resting my head on him. I feel him tense but I guess it’s not bothering him enough to shove me off.

This is nice. Even though his clothes smell pretty weird but I’ll ignore it like I do a lot of things.

Ticking fills my ears and that’s when I know the endgame timer is low. I need to leave. He then shoves me off which makes me fall backward and now I’m through the barrier, my ass colliding with the ground.

I don’t get to look at him long because my body goes into some sort of autopilot and stands up, turning around ever so swiftly and my feet take off to run. 

I arrive at the campfire, my injuries gone like they were never there. I take a quick look at everyone present and furrow my eyebrows. I’m actually early for once. It’s only Dwight here.

I take a seat on the empty log and he sends me a small smile, looking into the fire. Should I tell him what happened? Nah, no way! I can’t. Well, maybe not yet.

I want to see where things go.

Wow, do you hear me? I sound so awful right now! Do I actually think the Deathslinger likes me? He couldn’t. It’s only one-sided. Wait, no. It’s not even one-sided, I do not like him.

How could I? I can’t make feelings develop from something like this. I’m not sure why he let me escape but I’m sure it has nothing to do with romantic feelings. He probably felt pity for me or something!

I groan, lightly punching my stomach to rid the butterflies that found their way swarming in there. This is so stupid!

“What’s going on with you? Did something happen?”

My mind goes haywire and I snap my head to look at my nervous leader. He’s looking a bit suspicious but more concerned.

“It’s my skill. I’ve been sacrificed over a few times in a row and I’m upset at myself for it.” I say, so casually like it wasn’t a whole lie.

Dwight raised his eyebrows and quickly grabbed my hands. He looked me in my eyes and nervously smiled. “Uh, don’t do that. I’ve been sacrificed more times than I can count but I don’t let it stop me from coming up with strategies to increase my success of escaping.”

My ears burn as I don’t open my mouth to say anything because I know I’ll say something stupid. I can only nod. He squeezes my hands before letting them go but not taking his eyes off me.

Man, I feel so bad for lying to him now! He was actually concerned and caring! Why am I like this? But how would he react to me explaining the events and how I feel about that old man!

I’m much better off not saying anything. For now at least. I’ll probably have to tell him soon. He is our leader after all and everything is supposed to go to him.

Is it bad that I want to see the Deathslinger again? That’s when realization washes over me like hard pouring rain. I actually can! I’ve heard Dwight talk about it.

All the killers have their realms where they are located when they aren’t in trials. I think he said something about a campfire like ours too. I’m not sure.

The butterflies in my stomach increase and I feel that my heartbeat has increased its pace. Oh my, what I have done? I’m literally feeling some type of way over a killer! Someone who has killed me and beat me down!

Why is that not turning me off?

Think of his face! His decaying weird face! He’s old, man! Since when were you attracted to old dudes! And you’ve smelled him before! Imagine how he tastes! He’ll probably taste like moldy ham sandwiches and boiled dimes or pennies!

I wait a few seconds to see if the butterflies fuck off but they haven’t! I’m literally going to cry. This can’t be happening! This is just…too much.

I stand to my feet, stretching. I look at Dwight who’s gaze was on the fire but since I’m looking at him, he’s looking back at me now. “I’m thinking about exploring the dark forest. You know how to avoid stumbling on the killer’s property?”

Damn, I’m really out here coming up with these quick ass lies! I’m a mess.

Dwight’s eyebrows raise and I thought he was gonna question me until he explained. “You don’t need to do much. Just keep walking and don’t think about the killer’s realm. I made a mistake and wandered off into the dark forest to clear my head due to a bad trial. I was thinking so hard about the Trapper and what I could’ve done better for my team and myself. I ended up at his realm.”

I blinked. “Really? What else happened?”

He continued. “He saw me and I freaked out. I was panicking so bad and I started thinking about how bad I wanted to go back to the campfire. Then just like that, I’m there. I picked up on it quite quickly.”

I nodded, drinking in the information. “Hmm, ok. Thank you.”

I turned around and moved to leave but he spoke again. “Uh, I think you should go with someone. There could be potential danger out there that hasn’t been discovered.”

I shake my head, making a sound with my mouth. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll be fine. I’m pretty sure whatever’s out there can’t cause me anything worse than what I face in the trials.”

Not leaving Dwight room to say anything, I start my walk. Okay, so, I need to think of the Deathslinger. That’s easy since he’s been running wild throughout my mind.

I blink in shock when I arrive at the new map. That’s right, this map appeared along with him. I haven’t been here much to know it well but I think I have an idea where the man on my thoughts is located.

I approach the big building and I catch a glimpse of someone. I hide, my heartbeat pounding against my chest. Why am I hiding? Did I not come here to see him?

I’m wasting time! I could get pulled into a trial at any moment.

“Show yerself, I know yer there.” I choke, my mind rages as I cough into my hand. I’m screaming! He can talk! He can fucking talk! I swear that’s him. It has to be. Who else could it be? His voice even matches his laugh!

“M’not gon’ repeat m’self no more, dammit! Get in ‘ere and show yerself!” Oh shit, he’s mad.

I enter the building, spotting him instantly. He’s at one of the tables, his legs resting on that, gun visible on his lap. I see the confusion on his face before he glares, “What ta ‘ell are ye eve’ doin’ ‘ere?”

He’s now sitting properly in his seat, facing me and I can’t help but feel threatened. I manage a, “I wanted to see you.”

“And what might’ve moved ye ta do t’at?”

I break eye contact and gaze at the ground, tracing the floor with my foot. “I don’t know…I just felt like I seeing you again.”

There was silence and I looked up in confusion to see him, glaring and still. I opened my mouth to utter something when he interrupted me. “Well, ye’ve seen me. Get gone, missy.”

I frowned as something squeezes my heart. “I don’t want to leave.”

“Lookie ‘ere, miss. Ye’ve overstepped me boundaries and yer lucky m’askin’ ya nicely. Begone, now.” He’s now pointing behind me.

“I’m sorry about that but I really don’t want to leave. I promise I won’t be the nuisance you think I am.” I pleaded, heart swelling with sadness.

“Are ye at sea? Do ye want me ta escort ye out?” Now he’s standing, gun clutched in both hands. I won’t lie, I’m scared but I’m too sad to care. This was a major possibility but why does it hurt so bad?

I hear him make a sound of annoyance before I see him padding his way to me. When he’s near enough, I wrap my arms around him, securing them tightly.

“Please,” I whisper, smashing my face into him.

I feel him tense and there’s nothing said for a few moments before, “T’is the only time m’allowin’ it.” I grin, squeezing him tighter. He then shoves me off, the tip of his gun now underneath my chin, making me look at him. “Y’hear?”

“Yes,” I whisper, still grinning.

Our gazes stay locked for a few more seconds before he moved away, walking back to the table where he was seated. I ignore the two dead guys at the other table and move my chair a bit closer to the older man, plopping myself down.

I see him look at me in the corner of my eye. My cheeks burn and I look at the table, all of a sudden too shy to look at him. Now that I’m here with him, it doesn’t seem so bad.

I guess I shouldn’t let our time together go to waste.

Still not looking at him, I ask. “Hey, um, Mr. Deathslinger? I, uh—”

“Mr. What?”

“Deathslinger. I, uh, don’t know your actual name.”

He hums for a few seconds. “Caleb Quinn.”

I swallow thickly, nodding. Man, I love his name. I wasn’t expecting that.

“M’certain ye ‘ave a name, don’tcha?”

I tell him, now nibbling on my lip.

He only hums again and I can see from the corner of my eye that he’s moved a bit. I guess it’s now or never.

“Uh, I’m truly grateful for it and all but how come you allowed me to escape?” I lift my hand to swirl shapes on the table. Please don’t kick me out, I just want to know.

“Want m’ta be ‘onest?” M’not entirely sure myself. I’m guessin’ I just t’ought ‘bout whatcha did in ta other trial. Didn’t expect ya ta get off.”

I cheese, giggling. “Me too. It was a surprise to both of us.”

He hummed, putting his feet on the table.

“I see that you can speak, how come you didn’t do that in the trial?”

“M’not allowed ta there. Attempted it many times, m’sure one could tell.” That’s actually pretty interesting. I wonder why the Entity did that. Could it be hiding something?

Okay, I can’t think about that right now! I need to focus on talking to Caleb.

“And I, uh, have another question to ask.” Am I actually doing this?

I hear him make a sound similar to a scoff. “T’is about t’at other question?”

“Maybe…” I mumble, clearing my throat right after.

“I beg your pardon?” I can see that he’s now a bit closer. It’s taking a shitload of my self-control to not freak out.

“Yes.” I simply answer.

He cackles. “Ta answer yer question, my ‘and slipped which caused t’at to occur. T’is all.” I nod, kind of disappointed it wasn’t on purpose. Why would I want it to be though?

I feel him nudge me and it makes me look at him. “Ye made quite a sound. Don’t think I’ve ‘eard it before.”

My cheeks burn and I hide my face in my hand. “I didn’t expect it to happen. You caught me off guard.”

“If ye say so, missy.”

I pull my hand away from my still burning face and gasp. “And what is that supposed to mean?”

He laughs but I noticed that this time it’s music to my ears. I mean, it’s gritty just like his voice but I like it.

“Nothin’.”

I shoot him a look of disbelief. “I don’t believe you.”

He squints, leaning in. “Are ye intendin’ that m’lyin’?”

I giggle, shrugging after. “I don’t know, am I?”

“Lookie ‘ere, miss. M’acknowledging the corn! Ain’t no need ta lie, ya ‘ear?” I nod, seemingly agreeing but I know my face says otherwise.

I open my mouth to say something when I hear hushed whispers all around me. I blink, snapping my head in each direction.

I guess this spooks Caleb because he’s now standing up, ready to shoot someone. “Somebody ‘ere? Where do ya see 'em? Show yerself!” As the voices get louder, I recognize it as the Entity.

I have to leave.

I reach out to him, shaking my head. “No one’s here. It’s just the Entity summoning me for a trial.” He hums suspiciously and takes his seat again but he doesn’t let go of his gun.

I realize that my hand is still on his arm and I move it, clearing my throat. I rise from the chair, rubbing my head. “So, I, um have to go and…”

I see him looking at me with a plain expression and I can’t help but to cheese nervously. He goes to speak but I interrupt him by laughing and throwing my arms around him.

“Were you about to wish me luck in the trial? Awww, that’s so sweet! I’ll need it though! Thanks!” I squeeze him tight before letting go.

I see his mouth move and I clear my throat loudly which makes him stop.

I point at him with both my index fingers, my movements reminding of a certain pervy male. “Be back here after the trial? You got it!” After that sentence, darkness fills my vision and instead of being at the campfire, I arrive at some map that has the word “Macmillan” in it.

Wow, that went better than I thought. It won’t be long until he feels what I feel. I’ll make sure of it too. I don’t want it to be one-sided.

During most of the trial I pranced around with a huge smile on my face. It even stayed when that beartrap I stepped in terrorized my whole foot to my ankle and a bit above.


End file.
